


The meaning of the flowers

by Spaaceboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dream just wants to hug his homies, Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, The boys are fighting, Village au?, george is a DICK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaaceboy/pseuds/Spaaceboy
Summary: “The flowers you picked, that’s what they mean. Jealousy and don’t let me go” his tone was smug, like that was the most obvious thing in the world. George always did that, always acted superior in front of him, making Sapnap feel small. And he hated it. It made him angry in a way he could not explain, it was just so annoying.“That is bullshit, flowers have whatever meaning you choose to give them” Sapnap said, this time he was pissed off, he wasn’t going to let George step on him like a peasant, because they were both on the same level, he was not special and had no right to feel that way. He had no power over him, or at least that’s what he liked to think.George rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. That made Sapnap rage.“That’s what they mean, Sapnap. If you’re ignorant enough to not care about it then that’s not my problem”“Why don’t you go and fuck yourself for a while, huh? Try to find someone who can deal with your shit” George laughed at that, the same annoying and stupid laugh. Sapnap was trying his best to keep control over himself.“I prefer to see you throw a tantrum over the fact that Dream is not yours, and he will probably never be”
Kudos: 17





	The meaning of the flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains physical fighting and minor blood mention so please stay safe <3  
> George and Sapnap have an argument on the flower place.

Sapnap was walking on the streets of the village, carrying a light wooden cart behind him, singing a melody in his head, occasionally greeting the villagers he saw on the market, selling fruits, or handmade products. It was a sunday morning so the market was at its full potential, filled with color and people walking around.

He soon got to his destination, the flower garden. Niki runned this place along with Tubbo and Ranboo and allowed him to grab some free flowers every now and again for special occasions, just as today. Sapnap told her he needed some flowers for a special someone, and she didn’t question him, although he was going to leave some cash just to thank them for their generosity.

It was a warm spring day, clear skies with the sun shining bright and bees buzzing happily around the flowers, pollinating them, following their nature, just as they should. 

Sapnap looked down at the different colored flowers, there were a lot to choose from, but only a few were the right ones.

Maybe some  belladonnas?  _ No, too melancholic, _ he didn’t want to seem desperate.

What abou some borages?  _ Too harsh, _ he didn’t want to seem too fast forward.

And what about roses?  _ Too generic, come on, you love him don’t you? Be more original. _

Sapnap frowned in frustration, none of them seemed to fit what he felt for Dream, none of them gave the message he wanted, they weren’t good enough. 

_ Until _

Two types of bright and tanding flowers catched the boy’s attention, it was like a call, these were the ones he was looking for, they were waiting for him to notice them. He bent over to grab some of them, pressing them together in a small bouquet.

Some Yellow Hyacinths and bright orange butterfly weeds. They were perfect, it was like a beautiful poem written in their petals to talk his feelings away, just what he needed. Sapnap couldn’t help but smile at the mix of the two flowers together, matching their colors in a vibrant yet soft way, perfect and harmonic.

_ “Jealousy” _

Sapnap jumped to the sudden voice he heard to his side, turning his head to see George’s face staring at him from above, his glasses were on the top of his head, revealing the two judging eyes that were now implanted on Sapnap in a way that made him shiver.

_ “Jealousy and not letting go?, not a good choice”  _ the brunette’s voice sounded sharp, almost threatening.

“What are you talking about?” Sapnap said, voice slightly lower than usual, mostly due to the weird situation he was in, with George just looking like he was going to laugh at him, laugh at how pitiful he must look, laughing at how naive he was.

_ “The flowers you picked, that’s what they mean. Jealousy and don’t let me go”  _ his tone was smug, like that was the most obvious thing in the world. George always did that, always acted superior in front of him, making Sapnap feel small. And he hated it. It made him angry in a way he could not explain, it was just so annoying.

“That is bullshit, flowers have whatever meaning you choose to give them” Sapnap said, this time he was pissed off, he wasn’t going to let George step on him like a peasant, because they were both on the same level, he was not special and had no right to feel that way. He had no power over him, or at least that’s what he liked to think.

George rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. That made Sapnap  _ rage _ .

_ “That’s what they mean, Sapnap. If you’re ignorant enough to not care about it then that’s not my problem” _

“Why don’t you go and fuck yourself for a while, huh? Try to find someone who can deal with your shit” George laughed at that, the same annoying and stupid laugh. Sapnap was trying his best to keep control over himself.

_ “I prefer to see you throw a tantrum over the fact that Dream is not yours, and he will probably never be” _

Oh, that was _ it. _

Sapnap placed the bouquet inside the cart, carefully to not damage the flowers and got up, now facing George. The brunette was shorter than him, but still kept the superiority look on his face and didn’t back up even on the slightest when Sapnap got dangerously close to him, graving the neck of his shirt and lifting it up.

“You listen to me you dickhead” he was having none of it, not today. He was suposed to pick some flowers, head to the village and give them to Dream to finally propose to him, and George had no role in  _ any _ of this. “I’m not gonna let you ruin my day, so stay the fuck out of it before I make you”

_ “Then make me” _

It was no long after George was knocked to the ground with a heavy push that he realised Sapnap was not playing around anymore, he was  _ done _ with his constant teasing and mocking, enough was enough, even for someone as patient as Sapnap. Before he attempted to get up, Sapnap placed a firm shoe over his stomach and pressing it down to keep him on the floor.

George pressed sharp nails on Sapnap’s leg, in an attempt to make the taller man let go the pressure in his stomach which was starting to hurt in a bruisin way. George thought this was maybe all Sapnap was going to do, knock him down to make himself feel superior but oh no, was he wrong.

Sapnap was not done, not yet. He wanted to make George feel even more small, just as he did with him, he wanted to make sure the brunette never bothered him again, and there was only one way to do so, making it clear that Sapnap was the one in control.

Sapnap crouched, placing his knees on both of George’s sides, sitting down on top of him. George’s face suddenly changed when he saw him close his fist and lift it up, ready to throw a punch. He made an effort to try and push the man away, tears starting to pour from his eyes in a desperate attempt to apologise.

_ “Wait! Sapnap!! Wait don’t-” _

George’s words were cut off by a strong punch on the front of his face. The loud cracking of his nose bones filling up the silence that followed.

George placed both of his hands on his nose, covering the thick red blood that was dripping from his now broken nose, it was heavy, it was painful.

Sapnap’s breath was shaky, his fist now covered in the brunette’s blood, fingers trembling. He wanted to hit him again, and again, and again until he was satisfied, so he lifted his fist once more.

_ “Sapnap..?” _

Sapnap’s breath stopped for a moment, chest hitting with a sudden pain and a realization that terrified him. He looked up to see a silhouette standing in front of him.

“Dream?”

Dream was there, eyes wide open looking at the terrible situation. George was panting on the floor, nose bleeding with his hands now grabbing Sapnap’s to avoid getting hit again, he was trembling with tears pouring from his eyes. 

He could see three more people behind Dream. Niki, Ranboo and Tubbo were there, all looking terrified. When Sapnap made eye contact with Niki she placed an arm in front of the two minors, making them back up.

Sapnap could feel the guilt building up, he looked down to see George shaking like a scared puppy, bleeding. Because of him. He felt like a monster.. No.

He  _ was _ a monster.

He stepped away from George, knees shaking, eyes looking down. He was ashamed, he let his anger take control over him and now Dream had seen it, now he knew who Sapnap really was.

Dream carried the brunette in his arms and took some of George’s hair out of his face to wipe some of his tears and blood away. The sight made Dream shiver.

Sapnap made an attempt to get closer to them but he was rapidly stopped by Dream’s sudden gaze. His eyes were terrifying, looking down at the bottom of Sapnap’s soul and judging it deeply.

_ “Don’t” _

It was clear enough, Sapnap knew Dream was done, and wouldn’t let him get even slightly closer to George, at least not for now.

_ He fucked up, oh, he fucked up so badly. _

_ __________ _

  
  


Sapnap was sitting on a bench outside of the hospital, he was holding a small bouquet of light pink lilas, George’s favourites. He felt so sick, fear was eating him alive, fear of being told off immediately. He wouldn’t blame George, though. His nose was now broken because of him, it would be understandable if he wouldn’t even want to see him in the first place. But Sapnap wanted to apologise so bad, the guilt he felt was too much.

George was his friend, even if he was sometimes annoying, they were still friends, and he didn’t want that to end.

His thoughts were stopped right when he heard the main hospital door open, followed by some steps. He got up and met eyes with George and Dream, they both stopped when they saw him.

George had some bandages on his nose and he had Dream’s arm resting in his shoulder. The smaller man’s eyes turned directly to look at the flowers Sapnap was holding, and made a face he couldn’t quite read, which just made Sapnap even more anxious.

“Uhm.. Hey” none of the two men said anything in reply, they just stayed quiet, Dream holding George slightly tighter.

“I-” Sapnap swallowed “I wanted to apologise. I-I was being a dick, you didn’t deserve to get hit” he looked down, now feeling tears running down his face, which just made his voice break “I’m so fucking sorry George”

He couldn’t handle it anymore, Sapnap broke down crying, now pressing one of his hands against his face, on a failed attempt to hide his shame.

He was surprised when he suddenly felt two arms around him, and George pressing his face against his shoulder. 

_ Why? Why was he hugging him? _

“Wh- What are you doing? Don't you hate me?” His voice was breaking more and more at the confusion when he saw a pair of sympathetic eyes looking back at him, George was not mad, and he couldn’t understand why.

_ “I forgive you, Sapnap, I was being an asshole”  _ the brunette’s words felt strangely comforting on Sapnap’s ears. Was he for real? Did he really feel sorry or did Dream just force him to say this?

_ “Next time you two fight, try not to break each other's bones at least”  _ Dream said, with a soft smile on his face, and joined the hug with the two of his friends, kissing Sapnap’s head. 

Sapnap felt happy, these were his friends, and they forgave him even when he made mistakes. And he for once, allowed himself to let the shame go and just enjoyed the warm hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Comments and shares are really appreciated!!


End file.
